


#1 Crush (Garbage, 1996)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna and Castiel aren’t close at all, But I promise it will come, Charlie Ships It, Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, High School, Life’s not making it easy on our two boys, No Sex, Once more no happy ending, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, a bit of angst, or maybe they’re just idiots, set in 1996
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ellen hired Castiel to work in the diner side of <em>Harvelle’s</em>, she had neglected to tell him a couple of things. He already knew he’d have to wear some kind of uniform but he didn’t known Dean also worked there. He wouldn’t have taken the job but with Anna back home again, he needed a reason out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Crush (Garbage, 1996)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is taking a long time to take off… well, to REALLY take off. The next "chapters" should start getting a little more intense as the story goes forward. I realize there’s no real Destiel in that story, but I think there still is a bit even though there’s no action per se.
> 
> But it’ll come… most certainly in the next one.
> 
> Now… I didn’t say it’d be the end of their troubles, now did I…?
> 
>  
> 
> .

“Why did you get a job? It’s not like we’re poor…”

Castiel hesitated before answering. Anna was right, they didn’t have to work if they didn’t want to. But after that last summer he spent holed up in his room – and with his sister back in town – he had needed reasons to get out of the house.

“I guess I have to start sometime, don’t I? Plus, I’ll be going to college next year, it’d be nice to have some cash to spare.”

“I never had to work and I still had all the cash I needed, you know that. Dad’s books make enough money so you can concentrate on your studies… and stuff.” The mirth in Anna’s eyes was an unmistakable one; she had partied her ass off at their father’s expense and expected him to do the same.

“I know you don’t get it but… I’d like to make my own money, that’s all. I could buy myself a car or something?.”

“Dad can buy that for you. Wouldn’t you, dad?”

Chuck had just come in the kitchen, making one of his rare _public_ appearances. As always, he wore pajama bottoms and t-shirt under his ratty bathrobe. Someone that didn’t know him would never peg him to be one of the richest men in Sioux Falls. 

“Hmm?” he said without looking at his children.

“If Cas wanted a car, you’d buy it for him, right?” Anna asked.

“When he’s old enough to have a license, I will.”

“Dad… I’ll be eighteen in a month.”

Chuck sent his son a glance both confused and contrite. “Right, sorry. Of course you are. You kids grow up so fast, I can’t keep up.” He grabbed a bag of crackers from the pantry and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the siblings alone once more.

Anna looked at her brother in triumph. “Told you.”

“Why do you care if I work? I like it and I make my own money. Shouldn’t you be doing the same at some point?”

“I think I’ll just go back to school instead. Not sure I'm into art history anymore. I may try philosophy instead.”

“What kind of job can you even get with that?”

“Anything you want, if you’re good enough. Decided what you wanna be yet?”

“I’d love to be an interpreter for the UN.”

Castiel ignored his sister’s disgusted pout. He knew that wasn’t something many people found interesting. Except Charlie maybe who had thought it was a _rad_ idea when he told her about his career choice.

Still, Anna seemed curious enough. “Don’t you have to speak a bunch of languages to do this?”

With a laugh, Castiel confirmed. “Yeah, or just a couple, but really well. That’s actually what I like about it. I bought the Rosetta Stone softwares for French, Spanish, Italian and German. Thought I’d start easy, you know?”

“You’re such a nerd.” Anna got off her kitchen stool and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. “Want one?”

The teenager shook his head, opting not to comment on how it wasn’t even noon. He looked at his sister as she drank directly from the bottle. Clearly, seeing their father spend his time drunk half of the time hadn’t been warning enough for Anna to keep it on the down low. She quickly finished the first beer and grabbed another.

“Stop looking at me like that, little brother. I’m not like _him_.”

“It looks like you’re trying to be, though.” He ignored the dark glare she sent him and got off his own seat. “Gotta go to work, see you later.”

•

When Ellen hired Castiel to work in the diner side of _Harvelle’s_ , she had neglected to tell him a couple of things. He already knew he’d have to wear some kind of uniform, so that hadn’t been a problem. What he didn’t known then was that Dean also worked there and that he’d be training him. Had he known, he probably wouldn’t have taken the job.

On his first shift as a trainee, Castiel had felt so nervous he thought he’d be sick. He hadn’t really talked to Dean since Benny’s party the summer before. Not since Dean had apologized for his behavior. Which he only knew about because he’d been told, swearing he didn’t remember a thing about what happened that night.

How much Dean had been told about the night’s events, Castiel didn’t know. And there was no way he’d ever ask him about it. So they sort of hung out with the same people through their Junior year, without really hanging out together. But now, they’d have to work together.

“Man, you take the bus like that?”

At Dean’s question, Castiel sent a self-conscious hand to his bowtie. “Yeah… so?”

“Looks weird, is all. I prefer to keep the costume here.” As if to make his point, Dean opened his locker and took out the red hat, bowtie, and apron.

“You have a car, nobody would even see you.”

Dean shrugged as he clipped the bowtie on. “What if I’m in a car accident? There’s no way I’m dying wearing this crap.”

“You’ll die wearing it if you don’t start working soon. That goes for both of you,” Ellen warned them as she came in the backstore, her voice cracking like a whip.

“Sir, yes sir,” Dean said, giving her a mock salute as he went in the diner. 

Castiel followed him but had to stop when he felt Ellen’s hand on his shoulder. “When the lunch rush is over, I’d like to come see me in the office, all right?” Seeing the teenager’s panicked look, she smiled. “Don’t worry, kid, you’re not in trouble. You’ve been with us for two months now and I just wanna have a chat. Now go,” she said, pushing him forward.

Behind the counter, Dean was already at work, whipping up one of _Harvelle’s_ signature milkshake. If the pale brown color was anything to go by, it had to be the peanut butter and chocolate one. Swallowing his disgust, Castiel grabbed his pad and pen.

“Tables eight and three need their orders taken,” Dean said without looking at Cas. “Eight’s first.”

Without a word, Castiel walked to the appropriate booth. A family of four sat in the red vinyl seats with the two young girls – twins by the looks of it – drawing in coloring books.

“Welcome to _Harvelle’s Diner_ , my name’s Castiel. How can I help you today?”

As it often happened, the father took charge and ordered breakfast for everyone. Even though it was noon, late breakfast were the norm on the weekends. Ellen probably had to thank Ash’s cheese and potato galettes – appropriately named ‘Cheesatos’ – for that. Often enough, the clients would come from the surrounding towns just to have them. A restaurant critic had even featured the diner and its marvelous breakfasts on his cable TV show.

Castiel read back the order to his clients. “So, that’ll be a Big Manwhich without the tomatoes, a double bopper sunny side up, and two chocolate and banana pancakes. Anything to drink?”

“My wife and I will have coffee, and milk for the kids. We’d also like an extra galette… the big one,” the man said after taking another look at the menu.

“Yours and your wife’s plates already come with a Cheesato. Do you still want an extra?”

“Yeah… the kids will want some and we won’t be sharing ours,” the woman answered with a huge grin.

Castiel laughed and nodded, writing the order down. “I’ll be back with your drinks soon.” 

He went to take the other table’s order before going back behind the counter. As he prepared the drinks for both tables, he noticed Ellen’s daughter sitting right across him. “Hello, Jo,” he said with a smile. She was a bit younger than Dean and himself but had been working at the diner for some years already.

“Hey, Cas. How’s life?” she said after swallowing her mouthful of burger. As she waited for his answer, she took a sip of that dreadful chocolate and peanut butter milkshake.

“Life’s good, Jo. How about you?”

“Well, mom’s making me get up at the asscrack of dawn, so my life pretty much sucks.”

Ellen’s voice came booming through the kitchen’s window. “Language, Joanna Beth. Don’t make me put you on potato peeling duty.”

That was one of the thing Castiel loved the most about working at _Harvelle’s_. He loved watching how these people interacted. They were like he imagined a family should be, loud and obnoxious, but still extremely affectionate. Of course, Cas felt more like a distant cousin rather than immediate family but he didn’t mind so much. Everyone – even Dean – still had welcomed him with open arms.

•

“So, Cas… tell me, do you like working here?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yes, I do… it’s actually fun.”

“Ha! Don’t say that to Jo or she’ll punch you. I’m not even kidding,” Ellen said when she saw Castiel’s smile. “Do you still wanna work here when September comes? Part-time, of course. I’ll be firing you if quit school.”

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to keep working, yes. I wanna save for college.”

“Isn’t your dad rich?”

At Ellen’s words, Castiel cheeks burned up. He swallowed loudly, starting to feel bad that he may be taking a job from someone less fortunate.

“Not that I mind,” she explained when she saw the expression on his face, “it’s just that most kids wouldn’t bother to work if they didn’t have to. I think that says a lot about your character. I’m very happy to know you’ll be staying with us.”

Reassured, Castiel exhaled, making his boss laugh. “You’re doing an excellent job, Castiel. You’ll always have a place here. Unless you fuck up. Then I’ll have to kick your ass.”

It was Cas’ turn to laugh, even though he knew she was serious. “Thanks, Ellen. I don’t intend on giving you any reason to kick my ass.”

“That’s my boy… now go back to work, you slacker!”

The rest of the day went by fast, as every Saturday would. Before long, his shift was coming to an end. Castiel felt Dean give him a little push. “Dude, stop daydreaming, would you? You may wanna have your last table pay up, our shift’s almost over.”

Bewildered, he looked at the round booth in the corner. It held seven people who had spent the last four hours ordering pops and french fries. They didn’t seem ready to go yet but Castiel went to see them anyway.

“So guys, my day’s over, but I have to close your tab before I go. How many invoices do you guys want?” he asked, not addressing anyone in particular. “Of course, you can stay. Someone else will come and start a new tab if you wanna order some more.”

A guy sporting a ginger mullet looked at Cas with a crooked smile. “Look, man. We’re waiting for a friend and he’ll be the one paying. We just can’t pay now.” Around the table, everyone nodded to confirm the young man’s explanation.

“If anyone of you has a credit card, maybe your friend just could pay you back when he gets here? See, I can’t leave until my tabs are all cleared…”

“Not my problem, man,” the redhead said again. “Talk to your boss or something. We’re not ready to go. Not ready to pay either.” 

As if on cue, the people at the table turned their attention away from Castiel and resumed talking amongst themselves. Castiel looked around, hoping to see Ellen close by. All he found was Dean giving him an intrigued look. He walked back to the counter.

“You’re not letting them get away with this, are you?” Dean asked with a head jerk towards the booth.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t very well shake the money out of them. They say they’re waiting for someone.”

“I could take over if you want,” offered Dean after a second’s reflexion.

“Aren’t you done for the day?”

“I don’t mind the overtime, I kinda need the money.”

“All right… I’ll just clear it with Ellen though. You know where she is?”

Dean pointed his thumb to the bar portion of _Harvelle’s_. “She’s bartending, Pamela’s coming in late today.”

“Thanks,” Castiel said, going through the kitchen to reach the bar. He wasn’t supposed to go there but it wasn’t as if he’d be sitting down for a drink. He walked straight to Ellen who was busy pouring some draft in a pitcher.

“Cas, you’re not supposed to be here,” she said as a greeting.

“No, I know. It’s just, my shift’s over and I got a table that’s not ready to leave or pay. Dean said he’ll take over. Fine with you?”

“I don’t mind. Now go before Jody throws your ass in jail.”

Castiel turned to the brunette waiting for her beer. “Hello, Officer Mills. How’s everything?”

“Good, thank you, Castiel. How about you? Got news from that cousin of yours?”

“I’m good… Gabe is doing good too. He’s attending culinary school up in San Francisco.”

“So I heard…” She grabbed the pitcher and two mugs Ellen had pushed in front of her. “Going back to my date now. Take care, and remind Gabe to ease off the gas pedal, all right?”

“I will. See you tomorrow, Ellen,” he said before going back to the diner to give Dean his outstanding bill.

•

“So, how do you think you did on the math test?”

The diner was quiet, with only two tables occupied and both almost done with their meals. It would take another hour for the patrons to start coming in for dinner. Castiel didn’t look at Dean, busy filling up the salt and pepper shakers. He still knew the question was for him.

“I think I did pretty well… how ’bout you?”

Dean huffed. “Pretty sure I tanked, man.”

“I really doubt that. You’re always in the top of our class.”

“Kinda had a late night so… hey, speaking of late nights… what are you doing tomorrow evening?”

Castiel hoped Dean hadn’t seen him flinch. Working together had helped them get reaquainted, if only as friends. They never talked about their failed attempt at dating, keeping things clean and simple. At least that’s what Cas would tell himself. Everytime he felt Dean being a little too friendly, Cas made sure never to respond in kind.

As he kept filling the shakers, Castiel took a second to calm himself down before answering. Of course Dean wasn’t asking him on a date. And even if he was, Cas knew he'd have to decline. No way would he let himself go down that route again. Not when he knew how easy it was to fall in love with Dean Winchester.

“I usually don’t do much on Sunday nights, with school and all. Why do you ask?”

Dean came to sit on the stool in front of Castiel. “Eli’s band’s in town… you know, Benny’s cousin? They’ll be playing next door tomorrow night.”

“There’s no live shows at _Harvelle’s_ ,” Castiel provided, still unsure of what type of invitation this was meant to be.

“Not usually, no. But I kind of convinced Ellen, you know? So, the more people come, the better.”

Suddenly relieved to hear the reasoning behind the invitation, Castiel dared to look at his (once again) friend and smiled. “We can’t go, we’re not even close to twenty-one.”

“What do you think, dummy? I dealed something with Ellen. As long as we don’t try to order booze, we’re golden. So, what do you say?” The eager expression on Dean’s face was too engaging for Cas to even think about refusing.

“All right, what time?”

“Get here around eight… they won’t start before nine but Ellen won’t keep tables open for us. It’ll be awesome, the whole gang’s gonna be there.”

Dean got off the stool and grabbed the tray to put the shakers back on the tables while Cas started filling up the ketchup bottles. Despite his resolution of keeping things platonic between Dean and himself, Cas got excited at the thought of going out with him. Well, not _with_ him, but still seeing him in a different setting than school or work. Plus, since they wouldn’t be drinking, there was no way they’d make last year’s mistake again.

•

“Anna, we’re gonna be late,” Castiel called from downstairs after looking at his watch. It was already ten to eight and he had promised he’d get at the bar at eight. “Come on, I don’t wanna have to watch the show standing up.”

“Stop shouting, would you?” Anna said as she came down the stairs. Castiel’s first thought when he saw her was to wonder how she wouldn’t be freezing to death. Her short satin dress looked more like a slip than actual clothes.

“You know winter’s right around the corner, right?”

“It’s not like we’ll be walking over there. And I have a coat.” To make her point, she grabbed a long knitted vest from the foyer’s closet. “Better?” she asked as she checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her auburn curls.

“You can check yourself out in the car, let’s go.”

Anna laughed and grabbed her bedazzled clutch. “Keep on dreaming, little brother. I’m driving.”

When they arrived at _Harvelle’s_ five minutes later than intended, they saw the place pretty much filled up already. The tables and chair had been moved around to leave an empty space on one side. Even the two pool tables had been pushed back. There wasn’t a stage for the band to perform but the cleared area seemed big enough so it wouldn’t be a problem.

In the first row of tables, Castiel found a couple of them occupied by Dean and their friends. There were a couple of open chairs at Dean’s table. He pulled his sister along as he went to them.

“Hey, Cas, just in time,” Dean greeted him. “Hey, Anna,” he added when he saw the young woman standing behind her brother. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Hi, Dean. It’s been a while,” she said as she went in to kiss his cheek. “Cas insisted I come.”

Before Castiel could refute Anna’s allegations, she sat next to Dean, leaving her brother to sit beside her. Of course, he would have preferred to sit beside his friend but Jo was already on his other side. Still, he kept his annoyance to himself, unable to think of any good reason to bitch about it all.

As they waited for Eli’s band to start, Castiel spent most of his time talking to everyone but Dean or his sister. He didn’t even get to introduce her to their friends as Dean had taken the lead on that right away. By the time _Vampires’ Nest_ would start playing, Dean and Anna seemed to be sitting closer.

Again, Castiel tried to reason with himself. Of course they’d need to be closer if they wanted to talk as the band performed. But his brain wouldn’t let it go when he saw his sister sending soft touches to the younger man’s arm. And when he saw Dean’s arm snake around her waist as he talked in her ear, Castiel’s stomach folded over.

There were many things Castiel could live with. He could live with the fact that he’d only be friends with Dean for the rest of his life. He also thought he had been pretty lenient so far, not letting their past mistakes pollute their newfound friendship. He also knew he could handle seeing Dean be happy in a relationship with _anyone_. Until he was forced to see him being with his damn sister. That was the one person he didn’t want Dean to be with.

Castiel tried to enjoy the show, he really did. But in the corner of his eye, he could see the two idiots flirting. When the band’s set came to an end, Castiel realized he couldn’t remember any song they had played. He was even more confused when he felt his sister lean into him and drop her car keys in his hand.

“You’ll have to drive yourself home, little brother. I got a better offer,” she said in his ear. “You better not fuck her up,” she added as she got up and left, pulling Dean by the wrist.

Mouth agape, Castiel looked at his sister and friend as they left the bar, trying to process it all. There was no way this could be happening. His mouth and throat felt dry, he couldn’t swallow even if he tried. His eyes still on the door, he grabbed the first drink his hand found. Of course it had to be his sister’s unfinished mai tai.

Ellen was on him the second he put the glass back with a grimace.

“Thought I told you guys there’d be no drinking?” she said, glaring at the teenager.

“Sorry, Ellen. I wasn’t looking and I took the wrong glass, it was my sister’s.”

The woman took back the cocktail and some of the empty glasses from the table. “I saw she left with Dean… are you okay to go back home?”

Without answering, Cas dangled the keys in front of her before grabbing his own pop and taking a sip. She smiled, giving him a satisfied nod. “D’you mind taking Jo back with you? I’ll be stuck here for a while.”

“But mom– ” the girl squeaked at her mother’s words.

“There’s school tomorrow and it’s already late. When do you think you’ll be leaving?” she asked, turning back to Castiel.

“Pretty soon. I’m just waiting for the band to come out. I can drive Jo back, no problem.”

“All right, thanks Cas.”

The band came out ten minutes later. Another fifteen minutes later, Castiel and Jo were in Anna’s car, driving towards the Harvelles’ home. They mostly kept silent, the _Vampire’s Nest_ ’s Demo CD Cas had bought blaring in the car. At some point, Jo turned the volume down and turned to her friend.

“Your sister’s a skank. You know that, right?”

Instead of angering him, as it very well should, the girl’s sudden affirmation made Castiel laugh. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to refute her allegations anyway.

“She’s a free spirit,” he said, not ready to agree either.

“Free spirit my ass… did you see what she was wearing? And how she jumped on Dean like some Amazon warrior. Still not sure if she wanted to fuck or barbecue him.”

“Jeez, you got a mouth on you when your mom’s not around, don’t you? I can assure you, Dean’s not in danger.”

“But he is… she’s never gonna love him. Not like– ”

The fact that Jo interrupted herself was enough for Cas to understand, so he didn’t push the issue. He knew what was going on in her mind, he’d been there before. He could only hope Dean hadn’t given her the slightest glimpse of hope as he had done him.

“You won’t say anything to him, will you?” she said after a while, her voice small and quiet.

“I don’t see what I could be telling him. You didn’t say anything worth repeating,” he reassured her as he pulled up by her house. “Pretty sure whatever Anna and Dean have won’t stick. I know her, she’s kind of a flake.”

“I know, right? She’s not my sister and even I know that.” Jo opened the door and stepped out on the sidewalk. “Thanks for the ride, Cas… see you in school tomorrow,” she said before slamming the door and running back to her home.

•

Castiel and Anna had never been close growing up, and her moving back home had not made them any closer. Of course, they were civil and didn’t hate each other either, but they never made a point of socializing too much. So what came next should not have been a surprise.

“I can’t believe it, Cas… your sister’s such a bitch. Doesn’t she know you and Dean dated?”

Castiel smiled at Charlie’s outraged tone and words. “It’s not like I own the guy, Charlie.”

He heard her huff her discontent through the phone. “Doesn’t matter. You can’t go and date your brother’s ex. And you know what, Dean’s no better than she is. You don’t go and date your ex’s sister either.”

“What do you want me to do? Tell them to break up on my account? That’d be selfish.”

“But you still like him.”

Castiel swallowed hard. “No, I don’t,” he said. And he almost believed it.

“You can’t lie to me, Cas, I know you. I’d rather you didn’t like him, but you do. And I’m pretty sure your sister knows it too.”

“It’s not like we talk about our personal stuff or anything. She might not– ”

Charlie interrupted him with a snort. “She knows, Cas. Everybody knows… you guys are like Sioux Falls’ epic love story.”

“I think you’ve seen too many romantic movies, Charlie. It’s messed up your brain. Dean doesn’t like me that way.”

“You know he really did like you when you guys dated, right? He was super bummed when you broke up.”

It was Castiel’s turn to snort a laugh. “He didn’t, and he wasn’t…”

“Of course he wouldn’t tell you, you were so pissed at him. But we talked a lot. I never said anything only because I thought you guys would get through it. Why do you think he humped you at Benny’s party?”

“How do you even know about that?”

“I got my sources… look, I swear, he likes you. He probably thinks you don’t anymore though. Just tell him, you’ll see I’m right.”

Remembering he hadn’t told her the real reason behind his call, Castiel cleared his throat before talking again. “I’m not going to tell him a thing. It wouldn’t matter if I did anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving Sioux Falls.”

“What? Why? Is your dad moving?”

“No, it’s just me. Dean bought Anna jewelry for Christmas, you know what that means, right?”

“What kind of jewelry?” she asked in a suspicious tone.

“A stupid heart pendant, of all things. He showed it to me at work the other day. They’re in love, Charlie, that’s why I can’t stay here.”

“You’re not even done with school.”

“I’m moving in with Gabe, I’ll finish my senior year in San Francisco.”

“And what does your dad say about it all?”

“You know him, he didn’t have much to say. As long as I go to school, he doesn’t care where it’s at. Anyway I’ll be in college next year, I’m just leaving earlier than expected.”

Both friends stayed silent, unsure of what to say next. Well, Castiel guessed Charlie was probably trying to find arguments to change his mind but he knew she wouldn’t find any. He had already thought of them all.

“When are you leaving?” she only asked, a tinge of sadness clouding her tone.

“The day after Christmas. I still need to find a car.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster by plane?”

“Yeah, but… I’ll be able to bring more stuff with a car. I don’t start school before January sixth so I have plenty of time.”

“Promise me you’ll call, all right? From the road, I mean,” Charlie specified. “I don’t wanna have to worry about you getting there in one piece.”

“I will, I promise. Now wish me luck…”

“For what?”

“Going to Mr. Singer’s to try and find a cheap car.”

“Dammit, Cas. Just have you dad help pay for a new one. You don’t know shit about cars, you can’t buy one that’s ready to collapse.”

Castiel laughed at his friend’s words. “You know he won't sell me crap, right? Don’t worry, I won’t buy the cheapest one there, it’ll get me where I’m going.”

“You better not call me and tell me you’re stranded in the middle of nowhere. I won’t come get you,” Charlie spat. “And I won’t spare your feelings by not telling you I told you so.”

“Everything will be fine. I gotta go, say hi to your mom for me, all right?”

“I will… take care of yourself. And call me before you leave, okay?”

“I promise. Bye, Charlie.”

Castiel didn’t leave right after hanging up. He may have sounded carefree as he talked to his friend but he really didn’t feel like it. As the tears swelled up in his eyes, he tried to calm himself down. Charlie had been right to say he still liked Dean. The realization came to him like a punch in the gut when Dean showed him the gift he had gotten for Anna.

At first, Cas had been angry. Angry at both his sister and friend for flaunting their happiness in _his face_. Not that it showed it to either of them. They only had been going out for a month, one more than anybody would have thought possible. And they looked happy enough to make Castiel want to throw up anytime he saw them together.

When he had called Gabe at first, it hadn’t been to ask him to move in. That was actually his cousin’s idea. Castiel didn’t hesitate for long before accepting the offer. A week later, Chuck had given his blessing and had even taken time to make the necessary arrangements so he’d get him transferred to a high school near Gabriel’s place.

As he walked towards Singer’s Salvage Yard, he thought back to his conversation with Ellen the day before and how he had told her he’d be leaving soon. She asked a lot of questions, especially when learning he was the only one moving. He had just said he needed a change of scenery but something in her eye made it clear she didn’t believe him. He disregarded it and only asked to keep his leaving to herself for now. He’d tell his coworkers in his own time.

Seeing Dean working on his Impala when he got to the garage part of Mr. Singer’s business almost made Castiel turn around and run home. Actually, he would have if Dean hadn’t looked up and seen him.

“Hey, Cas… whatcha doin’ here?” he asked, wiping his hands with a stained rag as he walked towards him.

“I came to see Mr Singer. Is he around?”

“Nah, he had to go run some errands. I’m keeping an eye on the place until he comes back. Can I help you?”

Deflated, Castiel looked around, unsure what to do next. If he said why he wanted to see the old man, Dean would most certainly start asking questions. He hadn’t planned on telling Dean, or even his sister, just yet. Exhaling loudly, he still decided to do what he came for, consequences be damned.

“I wanna buy a car,” he only said, looking around the lot to see if anything appeared to be in driving condition.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Ah yeah? Tired of taking the bus?”

Of course, Castiel could have decided to go with that explanation. Except that his plan asked that he’d be totally honest so he’d get the right type of vehicle.

“That too, but mostly… I’m moving to San Francisco. I need a car to get me there.”

It took a while for Dean to answer, confusion etched all over his face. “Never thought you guys would move. Anna didn’t say anything about it.”

“I’m the only one moving. I leave on the 26th.”

“That’s in less than two weeks. You’re quitting school?”

“I’ll be finishing my year over there. So, you got a good enough car for me here?”

Once more, Dean seemed to be confused by his friend’s announcement. He took his time to look him in the eye, as if trying to make sure all he said was true. Castiel must have seemed determined enough because Dean turned around and motioned for him to follow as he walked past the office.

“Bobby lets me work on the junkers. It’s not a job, more like a hobby,” he explained as he lead Cas to the hangar in the back. “My second one’s just about done, pretty sure he’d let me sell it to you for cheap,” he said as he patted the hood of a huge monstrosity in olive. “It looks bad now but I guess I’d have time to sand and paint it before you leave.”

“You can do that?”

“Of course… I’ve been working with Bobby for a long time, I had time to learn.”

“You work here too?”

“Nah… like I said, it’s a hobby, even though I lend a hand sometimes. I wouldn’t make as much money as I do at _Harvelle’s_ if I worked here.” He leaned on the green car, crossing his arms. “Does Ellen know you’re leaving?”

“I told her yesterday. I asked her not to tell you guys, that I’d be doing that in my own time.”

They stayed silent, somewhat uncomfortable now. After a while, Dean spoke again.

“If you don’t like that car, I got another one. She’s all done and pretty but she’d be more expensive. I could actually see you driving that, it’s an old Beetle that I painted like Herbie.” Castiel sent a confused look to the other teen. “Come on Cas, _The Love Bug_? That old Disney movie?”

Castiel had no idea what Dean was talking about but he knew what a _Volkswagen Beetle_ was and how it wouldn’t hold all he wanted to bring to California. “I don’t think all my stuff will fit in a Beetle, Dean. This one’s just fine,” he confirmed, pointing to the bigger car. “No need to paint it though, it’s fine like that. How much?”

“I’ll check with Bobby how much he thinks it’s worth and we’ll go from there. Can I come back to you about that at work tomorrow?”

Castiel nodded and thanked Dean before turning on his heels to walk back home. He stopped and turned around as he heard his friend’s voice.

“Why are you leaving, Cas?” he had asked, still leaning on Castiel’s future car.

“Just feels like it’s time for me to spread my wings,” he answered, trying not to let his nervousness show. “There’s nothing for me here and Gabe thought it’d be a good idea. He actually wants me there, you know?”

“Come on, Cas. All your friends are here, your dad, your sister– ”

“You know I don’t get along with Anna, and it’s not like I ever see my dad. And Charlie’s gone…”

Dean nodded as he pushed himself off the car. He walked towards Cas, stopping to stand a bit too close in front of him. “Aren’t’ we friends?” he asked, making sure their eyes were locked together.

All Cas wanted to do at that point was to turn around again and run home and never look back. Fuck the car, he’d take the bus or splurge on a plane ticket and have his stuff delivered to him. But he couldn’t move. With his heart in his throat, Castiel only nodded as he tried to smile.

“Then stay,” Dean responded, taking another step closer. “I’ll miss you, man.”

The image of the heart-shaped pendant Dean had bought for Anna flashed before Castiel’s eyes. He shook his head as he took a step back. “I’ll miss you too, but I… I just can’t stay, all right?” He turned around to go home. This time, he kept walking even when Dean talked again.

“Does it have anything to do with your sister and I?”

As he walked away, Castiel didn’t turn around but replied with a dismissive hand and a laugh that sounded genuine enough. “Of course not, Dean, why would it? I’m just feeling adventurous. See you tomorrow.”

It’s only when he reached the next street that he let himself breathe again. For a second there, he had almost caved and told Dean everything; how he didn’t belong with Anna but with him and how it hurt to see them together. He hated himself to even have entertained that thought, but also for having chickened out. 

That’s why he needed to go away. Feeling the need to bottle-up his infatuation with Dean hurt him as much as the envy to bare his soul to him. And since none of them were valuable options in his book, he could only see one solution: fleeing.

Which Castiel was able to do ten days and fifteen hundred dollars later. As he rode the olive ’79 Chevrolet Caprice, he found himself happy for the first time in months. He took his time, knocking on Gabe’s door late in the day on the 30th.

As his cousin greeted him with a hug, he decided 1997 would be the best year of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You may think I’m cheating when I tag such a story as "Castiel/Dean" but I promise, even though they’re not together at that particular moment, it is still the core of the story. Sorry if you have felt let down but I promise I really see this whole Series as a Destiel thing… it is a destiel thing… they’re just not always romantically involved. Next chapter should give you more of what you need.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta’d, not copyrighted (not by me anyway) and all mistakes are mine, mine, mine.
> 
> I truly hope you’ll enjoy it and please, do not hesitate to comment. :)


End file.
